A New Tomorrow
by PottsXStark
Summary: After graduation Pepper and Rhodey go to persue their dreams while Tony goes to run Stark Industries. Years pass and everyday he misses his old sweet heart and best friend more and more. Little did he know that one day their reunion would happen when Iron man gets revived for the first time.


**(I can't even remember the last time I wrote something for iron man...sorry for the long hiatus, but it will continue until I find the time to write and get inspiration. Even if it takes me months again to come up with a new story or chapter I always manage to do it, but for now here's to the old super hero idol I've missed writing about so much)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the same anymore. He thought things might turn for the better and his life was going to change for the good after graduation, but the two were gone only a few days later. Pepper studied in Massachusetts to become the agent she always wanted to be and Rhodey ended up moving to Connecticut with his mom and found a job at a local computer store. As for Tony? He of course took over Stark Industries full time. The billionaire twenty-three year old had his life set, but it wasn't perfect.<p>

Pepper was his high school sweetheart, someone he thought he'd even marry until she dropped the 'moving away for college' bomb. Tony had to stay for the company and he wasn't going to bring Peppers dreams down. He dated many beautiful women all over the world, but none compared to his dear redhead. No one could be as cute and annoying as her.

Then there was his old time pal Rhodey. The two had been through thick and thin for a very long time. Rhodey couldn't stay either, he couldn't let his mom live alone so he had to go with her. After he moved, every weekend he would visit Tony, but that became less and less over the months until he stopped all together because of work.

Tony still had his dad though, that never changed. Everything did seem like old times to him just his two best friends were gone. He sat in his office Saturday morning, having nothing better to do than to make plans and other boring work tasks. There was knock on the door.

"Come in," he said in a dull tone.

His assistant came in with his usual cup of coffee in her hand.

"Came to drop this off," she walked over to his desk and set it down.

"Anything you need Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"That'll be all," he replied, spinning his pencil.

She stood there for a moment then sighed.k

"Tony why haven't you responded to my texts? I want to take you out one night!" She spoke.

"Marilyn I told you that's inappropriate," he responded in the same tone.

"It wouldn't be just us alone I would take some of my coworkers out too! You've been really upset," she said.

"I don't wanna drink and I'm fine," he placed his hand on his mouse and started looking through files on his computer.

"Alright..." She withdrew from the conversation and left.

Tony sighed as he started going through his daily tasks. He grabbed a plastic pen meant for digital signing. His desk had a glass top with a small square next to the holographic keyboard where he was meant to sign on. He began digitally signing his name to approve documents and projects he agreed on. He cleaned out all the proposed work he was supposed to review in a matter of fifteen minutes. Tony spun his chair and stomped his feet once he was facing the tall glass windows that displayed the view to the city. He rolled over to the glass and looked out to the crowded city where people walked up and down the side walks and cars constantly honking at each other for poor driving.

He grabbed his phone and just looked through it aimlessly. Tapping on his photo folder, it interested him to scroll through it, wanting to see his old photos. He happened to stumble onto the very first photos on his phone which had his high school friends on it. He smiled at one of them and tapped on it. It was of him and Pepper smiling and giggling as he kissed her cheek. It brought back many memories which made him smile, but at the same time he felt sad because who knows when they would ever see each other again.

He sighed. "I really miss you guys..." He whispered.

"Warning, bio hazard alarm activated in sector nine. Please put on your safety masks and exit the building calmly," the call repeated through the COM system by the robotic voice.

"What'd they spill this time?" Tony grabbed his surgical looking mask from his drawer and tied it around his face. He got up, grabbed his armor backpack and went out to the hallway where other people in masks calmly jogged to the exit. Tony took the stair way and got down to the first floor. He already could see his father outside talking to the police officers. Once he reached the outdoors he pulled his mask down to his chin.

"What's going on now?" He asked.

"Ah don't worry about it someone just accidentally spilled an experimental serum made for reversing rust. They haven't exactly tested it yet so we don't know what it could do us. All we know is that it almost made a hole in the floor so it can't be good for us to touch," Howard chuckled.

"Well I guess this place will be shut down for a few hours," Tony pulled out his phone and dialed his assistant.

"Hey, let everyone know they got the day off today. We weren't gonna get much done like this anyway. Alright. Bye," he hung up.

"Well maybe I'll just relax at home today," he shrugged.

"Go on son get some rest I'll stay here to help out," Howard reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks dad," he nodded with a smile.

"Oh hey...you still use it as a backpack?" His father asked, noticing his armor being the same backpack he used to conceal it in high school.

"Yeah...never bothered to change the look. I like it this way though," Tony smiled.

"Ever think you'll use it again?" His father asked.

Tony always carried around his armor, but he hadn't used it ever since he finished high school. The memories it carried made him sad to think about.

"One day..." He nodded slowly.

"Heh, alright have a nice day off," Howard waved to him.

Tony waved back as he walked to the company's garage which was less than a block away. He walked down the steps into the first floor and looked for his vehicle. He took out his keys and pressed the little unlock logo to unlock his car and got in. He started his car, but paused for a moment to sigh and just stare into space.

"...I need a cookie," he finally said.

Every now and then he craved something sweet. Cant blame him though. Running a billion dollar company is stressful! Tony drove out of the garage and made his way to his favorite coffee shop where they had a little bakery inside. He found parking right in front of the shop. He shut the door of his car once he got out and headed to the door. He opened it to let an older lady in first.

"After you ma'am."

"Why thank you young man!" She thanked.

He walked in after her and stood in line. Tony was in his black suit that had a little pin with the Stark Industries logo. He also wore sunglasses to hide himself outside. He was a very famous man and people always came up to him. The people at the shop knew him for a while now so he felt comfortable to take them off. Even the same people came to the shop so he didn't feel the need to be alert to them either.

"Hey Tony what can I do for ya?" The young man behind the counter asked.

His name tag on his navy blue apron said Jake.

Tony was Jake's favorite customer. Not because he was rich and famous, but because he wasn't like all the other rich and famous people. Tony was down to earth. He was the closest any celebrity could get to a normal person and Jake admired that. Tony liked Jake too because he treated him like a regular person since day one and because the college student was as funny as ever.

"Craving another cookie again?" He asked.

"Yeah, things are getting a little too stressful and I could use something sweet," Tony chuckled.

"I got just the type," Jake got a glove and pulled out a macadamia nut cookie and dropped it in a paper bag with the shop logo on it. He handed it to Tony who in return gave him a dollar as payment.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nah I'm good. See you possibly tomorrow," Tony waved goodbye to him.

Jake did the same, but he also gave him an odd wink. Tony wondered what that was for, but thought nothing of it. He looked into his bag once he got out and saw two cookies instead. The other one was a sugar cookie. He laughed now knowing and pulled one out to eat. He got into his car with the cookie in his mouth. As he was about to start the car he heard screams and cries of the people outside. Tony placed the half eaten cookie in the bag and set it aside then got back out with his backpack. He froze for a second, holding the armor in his hands.

"I have to do this..." He whispered.

It seemed that Blizzard was out to freeze the town with his new technology.

"Freeze all of you! FREEZE!" He yelled.

"This guy again?" Tony activated his armor and transformed.

"Welcome Tony," his computer greeted him as it scanned his retina and loaded up all functions.

He immediately flew to the criminal and hovered above him a little wobbly as he tried to get reacquainted with the armor.

"Look! It's iron man!" A man yelled, pointing to him.

Everyone cheered for the old time super hero who was finally back to keep the town safe.

"Out for revenge again Donnie?" He asked.

"The name is Blizzard! And no I'm here to show this city who's boss!" He declared.

The psychotic man began to freeze the streets which crawled up to cars and poles and everything that stood on the streets.

"I'm afraid you're gonna need to stop that," Tony tackled him down and pinned his arms down.

"Stop and come with peace before things get ugly," Tony threatened.

"I was thinking things might get a little chilly instead!" Blizzard shot him with some ice.

Tony skidded to the side walk with a chunk of ice covering his shoulder.

"You can't stop me Stark!" He yelled.

"You think so?" Tony shot his leg with his repulsor.

Blizzard then shot his leg with ice which caused him to stay stuck to the ground. Tony struggled to break free as he neared him.

"Sweet dreams," Blizzard whispered coldly.

"To you!" A female voice yelled from behind.

Blizzard was sent flying over Tony and crash landed on a tree.

"You just can't keep this place together without me can't you?" The person revealed herself to be rescue.

She landed in front of Tony and shot her repulsors at the ice to free him.

"P-Pepper?!" Tony jumped up onto his feet.

"Ahem! Agent Pepper!" She corrected.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My training locations got moved back to New York," she explained.

"R-Really?! So you're staying?" He asked.

"Yup!" She nodded.

Blizzard slowly raised his arm to shoot Tony when he was shot again by repulsors.

"That makes two of us," War machine landed next to them.

"Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed while hugging his best friend.

"Sorry dude I had to check out my moms boyfriend and he seems alright to me so I trusted I could come back with him taking care of her," he explained.

"Roberta is dating?" Tony tilted his head.

"Agh I don't wanna think about it, it's gross!" Rhodey looked away.

The two laughed. Rhodey couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So...we'll all be together again?" Peoper asked.

"Looks that way," Rhodey replied.

Tony opened up his face mask.

"I've missed you guys...so much," he started to tear up.

"Oh Tony..." Pepper opened her mask along with Rhodey.

"We missed you too man," Rhodey said.

The three all hugged each other as police came to take Blizzard into custody.

"We've barely heard any action from iron man on the news except 'where is he now'...I got worried," Pepper spoke.

"Yeah man you don't use your suit?" Rhodey asked.

"I just...it wasn't the same using it without you guys...both of you are what help make iron man who he is...me," Tony spoke.

"Aw Tony!" Pepper squealed.

The three hugged each other once again.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost out of sight as Tony and Pepper sat on top of the edge of one of the tallest buildings in New York.<p>

"I missed you a lot Pep," he spoke.

"I did too," She looked up to the sky.

"No you didn't," Tony nudged her.

"Huh? Yes I did!" She protested.

"Nope!" He replied.

"Yes!"

They went back and forth until Pepper snapped.

"I'll prove it!"

"Do it!"

She leaned into him quickly, but stopped as she realized something.

"I see what you're trying to do," she narrowed her eyes.

"I know you want it too," he placed his lips against hers.

Pepper instantly melted and cupped his cheeks. After awhile he parted from her.

"Who knew we'd kiss on my first day back," she smiled.

"Y'know...I've dated a lot of girls while you were gone. Like a lot," he said.

"Your point," she frowned.

"None of them could pull off being annoying and cute at the same time so I dumped them all," he said.

"You dummy!" She hugged him while laughing.

"You guys having a session up here?" Rhodey asked from behind.

"Intruder!" Pepper pointed.

"I was going job searching thank you very much!" He plopped next to them.

"Why didn't you just ask for a position at Stark?" Tony asked.

"Huh? I couldn't ask you that.." Rhodey said.

"Sure thing. I know a few positions for the building maintenance are open. You can work your way up to maintenance manager in no time if that's what you like," he suggested.

"Dude that'd be amazing!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"You know guys," Tony put an arm around both of them.

"Right now I see the future looking bright."

"For me and Iron man."

* * *

><p><strong>(I suck at endings XD)<strong>


End file.
